


Goldcough

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Common Cold, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Before they got more serious, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth have had ups and downs.When Lapis doesn’t feel good, it’s Peridot and Bismuth to the rescue.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Goldcough

**Author's Note:**

> // One hour challenge; timed myself for one hour to see how much I could write within said hour.

“BISMUUUUTH! BISMUTH! BISMUTH!” Peridot repeatedly jumped up and down as if that would make her any taller and heard, bouncing on the ground like a chihuahua furious that its owner didn’t feed it on time. She was at the bottom of the scaffolding, unable to use the elevator system to actually reach the blacksmith as it was still in progress of being built. So, when she had suffered a few moments of going unheard and ignored, the technician groaned. She glanced around, trying to see if there was any spare metal lying around that she could use to boost herself up with. It absolutely didn’t help that it was lightly sprinkling either, as such with rotations of the night and day often were chanced with rain or other kind of weather opportunities. Her hair was wet and her outfit was sticking to the skin of her physical form.

Unable to find any scraps around to lift herself up to the top, Peridot crossed her arms over her chest, disappointed. She started making a fuss again, arms going out at her sides as she began a jumping fit once more. “BISMUTH! GAH-! YOU MULTI COLORED-HAIRED CLOD! BISMUTH, BISMUTH, BIS-!”

“Whattaya hollering for?!” 

Peridot awkwardly stopped at the response, eyes wide and frowning as she let her feet now remain on the ground. She stared up at the scaffolding, nonetheless getting to the point now that she had the attention. “Quick-! Something’s wrong with Lapis!” She shouted back up, her lungs screaming. “There’s- she doesn’t sound or look good-!”

“Doesn’t sound or look good…?” Bismuth echoed to herself from up on the building, looking over down at the other. “Alright, alright. Hang on tight, Tiny-dot!”

“I AM NOT TINY!” Peridot started to chew on her nails, anxious as she waited. She was impatient, even more so knowing that Lapis could be in pain right now. Or worse-! What if she got back and Lapis was shattered?! The green Gem was unable to stay still, watching as Bismuth cleanly jumped down and landed onto the dirt with a loud, heavy thump.

“But you are loud as a bucket of beans,” Bismuth commented with the intent of prodding a fun tease once she was grounded, dusting off the surface of the metal armor that she was wearing and letting the light rain do the rest for her. “Come on, where’s she at anyway?”

“Her housing quarters,” Peridot quickly answered. She sprinted after the bigger Gem when Bismuth began to run towards the makeshift home where the ocean Gem stayed in Little Homeworld upon being given the reply. “I- I don’t even know what’s going on with her-! She sounds horrible and her nose is dripping this kind of-?!”

“Is she sick?” Bismuth pondered, not at all breaking a sweat even with the added weight of her armor. “Man- I never even knew that Gems could have nose drippings…”

“I know!! That’s why I’m heavily concerned! And if she’s sick, then how on earth did she catch a virus? Bacteria?! Was it something she was working with or the earth?!” Peridot added, nearly tripping as she ran. She regained balance quickly, then caught up to Bismuth who had reached the small home.

“Best you first calm down. You might scare her,” Bismuth chuckled in amusement. She stopped just in front of the little homemade abode, peering inside.

“I am calm! I’m the calmest of the calm-!”

“Yuh uh. You sure are.”

Peridot exhaled loudly the way a bull would when agitated. Bismuth took note of her response, deciding it would be best to continue before the gremlin exploded. She stepped out of the rain and into the open home that was littered with various art materials spread everywhere. Paint cans lined one wall, pens and pencils were all over the ground, and covering one corner was large tarps and canvases with tape rolls around the objects. Lapis was a dragon of her own culture- she hoarded supplies like the apocalypse was going to strike tomorrow. Minding the mess, Bismuth gradually made her way over without stepping on anything. “Lapis?”

“I swear- she was just here-“ Peridot began, also stepping inside. “I literally just left-!”

“... Hey,” a dry voice spooked the two from behind, causing Peridot to jump almost ten feet into the air and into Bismuth’s arms. Lapis stood with her arms crossed, sniffling loudly. “What’s going on?” She wiped her nostrils with her arm.

“Pear here says that you got something going on,” Bismuth explained, gently setting Peridot down. “Something about a uh… nose drippings?”

“Lapis, you’re still alive!” Peridot sighed with relief, embracing the ocean Gem into a tight hug.

“Psh. Wish I wasn’t,” Lapis morbidly joked, lightly plucking Peridot off her by pushing her away. “This dumb goldcough kept me up all night.”

“Goldcough?” Bismuth said.

“Yeah. It’s like… a thing lazuli get if there’s too much pollen or whatever. Too much sun. Pyrite levels get jacked,” Lapis elaborated, again pushing Peridot away who had tried to go in for a second hug. “Stars, Peri if you don’t back up you might catch it too.”

“Aha! So it _was_ a virus!” Peridot proudly announced, backing away from Lapis reluctantly. “I was right.”

“Not exactly…” Lapis said. “Just allergies.”

“Allergies,” Bismuth deadpanned. “And that’s why your voice sounds so horrible and there’s bags under your eyes.”

“Yeah,” Lapis groaned. “I’m tired. Okay?”

“Do you need some space?” Bismuth questioned.

“If you can, that’d be great,” Lapis clenched her teeth. She sneezed, and a burst of golden flecks blew out of her nostrils like spores from a fungus. 

Peridot stared, her eyes wider than saucers. “What… the…-“

Lapis shot a look that immediately shut her up. She was exhausted, sick, and now pissed. It was never a good idea to keep prodding at an angry goose.

“Well… guess we should give her some fresh air,” Bismuth cleared her throat, gesturing Peridot to follow her back out of the makeshift home. “Come on, Tiny.”

“Um… Hope you feel better soon, okay?” Peridot whimpered. She awkwardly stepped back towards Bismuth, her attempts of showing physical affection to Lapis being denied. “Okay, bye, we both appreciate you in a way more than platonic and support you!!” Then, the two set off.

* * *

“How about soup? It’s an organic food made primarily of liquid. It says that humans use it to help themselves get better if they have a cold,” Peridot read off her tablet, sitting on the couch of the Temple. Steven and the other Gems had agreed that the place was open for them anytime, particularly because they too were a part of the team.

“Does she even eat?” Bismuth asked. “I’ve never seen Blue eat anything before.”

“She’s tried goldfish before,” Peridot replied before adding on, “the crackers I mean, not the actual fish that come from the water. At least… I hope she meant goldfish crackers…” Her face went cold.

“How about drinking?”

“Ehh… I haven’t seen her drink anything. Just eat something.”

“Huh.” Bismuth cracked her knuckles. “Alright then. We’re going to make her some soup and deliver it to her tonight so she can start healing from that nasty allergy she’s got going on. Let’s get down to bismuth!”

* * *

Later that day, the rain had stopped. It had been a good hour of sunshine before dusk fell, the earth coated in the violet shades of nighttime still new, stars opening their eyes and nightly winds yawning.

“Are you sure that this is going to work?”

“Absolutely! The soup is warm and provides a temperature to counteract the cold. It’s practically foolproof,” Peridot assured, helping Bismuth carry the bowl to Lapis’ place. Although the cooking directions provided from her tablet had been difficult to decipher, they both did their best. “Lapis! Hey, Laaaapis! We made something for you to fight back against the-!”

And down came Lapis from the sky right in front of the duo who had approached her home again, her wings outspread and her face in a sour expression. She was not happy.

Peridot flinched. “Oh. Hi Lazuli-!”

“I thought you were going to give me space,” Lapis hissed.

“Lapis, easy. We are just bringing you a small offering,” Bismuth said.

“Did I ask for one?” Lapis challenged.

“N-no…” Peridot trembled.

“Even if you didn’t, we are just trying to help you,” Bismuth defended.

“I don’t need your help! I can handle this on my own,” Lapis growled. “Get lost.” She slunk away into her home, water wings disappearing into her gemstone.

Peridot blinked in disbelief. “Uh, wow. This is completely new.”

“Beats me why she’s so cranky,” Bismuth shrugged when Lapis was gone. “Think it’s her allergy issue?”

“Definitely,” Peridot agreed. “What can we do now?”

Bismuth smiled. “I got an idea.” She took the bowl of soup completely, then barged into the home.

“NONONO! Bismuth! Get back here!” Peridot screeched, rushing in after the other. “BIISSSMUUUTH!”

Bismuth however continued onward. She halted once inside, setting the bowl down on a crafting table. “Lapis-“

“Go away,” Lapis demanded, lying on a bean bag chair. She didn’t even bother turning her head. Another sneeze erupted from her.

“We promise to once you start feeling better,” Bismuth said. “Listen, Peridot and I care about you. We went through the trouble of making some soup so that-“

“I don’t want it. Get. Out,” Lapis spat.

“Bismuth…?” Peridot croaked.

“At least try it,” Bismuth huffed. “You have no idea how much Peridot was panicking about you. She was real _worried_ about you, and so am I. All that we ask is that you at least take it easy, try something new.” She approached the blue Gem, kneeling down to be more at her level as Lapis remained lying in her keep. “We’ll give you your space. But first? We need to know you’re doing okay.” She reached out and put a hand on Lapis’ shoulder. “We do care about you, Blue.”

Lapis rolled her eyes.

Peridot stepped in. “Please, Lapis?” She begged.

“NO! Just… GET OUT OF HERE!” Lapis stood up, some coughs wracking her body. “Stars, you both are so ANNOYING!”

“Annoying?! I’m trying to help you, clod!” Peridot disputed.

“Help?! Is this how you _help_?! I could do without it!”

“Do you want me to ignore it when you’re sick?! What good would I be then?!”

“Better than you are right now!”

“Clod!”

“Paulette!”

“Don’t you dare call me a PAULETTE!”

“I’ll do it again. Watch my lips- Paulette.”

“ARGH!! You flimsy, rotten headed clod-!”

“ENOUGH!” Bismuth grabbed both Peridot and Lapis by their scruffs, pulling them apart from each other. “Nebula, why all the spite? We’re a team, we’re supposed to _cooperate_.”

“We can’t with _her_ around,” Lapis gritted her teeth with a cough.

“Back at you!” Peridot grumbled.

“No more. Both of you need to apologize,” Bismuth ordered, hesitantly letting go. “Peridot, keep your cool. Even when you’re in the dragon’s den, even when there’s fire being blown at you, you need to stay calm. Lapis, you need to understand that all we are trying to do is help. We care about you because we love you. We don’t know any other way to help you. You just want to push us both away. That ain’t gonna solve anything.”

“I’m _stressed,_ okay?!” Lapis admitted harshly. “I’m sick, I’m sneezing, I’m behind on my art classes-!”

“Then I’ll cover them for you until you’re better,” Bismuth said.

“All three classes everyday?! Can you even handle the Gems at Little Homeschool?!”

“Lapis, I’ve handled a lot. I can do it no problem.”

“And what about your scaffolding?!” 

“That can be on a pause until you can get back to teaching.”

Lapis stared, dumbfounded. “... Why?”

Peridot fetched the bowl of soup from the table. She returned with it, nervously offering it to Lapis. “Bismuth pretty much already covered it.”

Lapis took a look at the bowl, curiously reaching out to take it. “Guys…”

“We-... we should go. I was wrong about the soup idea,” Peridot sighed. She turned to leave, but Lapis stopped her.

The former terraformer took a small inhale, a look of regret flashing upon her face after a moment of reflection. “I’m… sorry. I was just… stressed out. It didn’t help that I feel like crap either,” she said. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” Peridot assured, frowning.

“It’s not fine. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you guys.” Lapis looked at Bismuth. “You’re right, you’re just trying to help.” She stifled back a sneeze. “I’m sorry.”

“Atta girl,” Bismuth warmly smiled, summoning a napkin from her gemstone and handing it to Lapis.

Lapis eyed the soup again after she took the napkin, wiping her nose. “You shouldn’t have done this for me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Buuut we did and you’re welcome, because we heavily appreciate you,” Peridot beamed, standing a bit taller.

“Group hug?” Bismuth laughed.

Lapis hummed, then nodded. “Group hug,” she said before taking it back. “Or… group huddle. I don’t know if this cough can get to other Gems.”

“Group huddle!” Peridot confirmed. “You should try the soup, if you want to. I made a standard tomato soup, and Bismuth picked the tomatoes from the countryside. I did the seasoning and stirring.”

“Psh. You guys are dorks,” Lapis snickered. “I guess that’s why I love you.”

“Verbal affection returned,” Peridot said.

“Same here, Green and Blue. But… wait. You have a sore throat and your eyes don’t look watery. Are you sure it’s an allergy?” Bismuth questioned, taking a second glance at Lapis.

As it turned out, a week later, all three of them had caught a cold.

Fuck.


End file.
